In current video and file delivery solutions, hyper-text transfer protocol (HTTP) Live Streaming (HLS) technology has been widely adopted. APPLE HLS (by APPLE, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.) and motion picture experts group (MPEG) dynamic adaptive streaming over HTTP (DASH) are two of the standards popular in this area.
These technologies and other technologies have been used in social networking sites and similar Internet sites for sharing video files and streams. In particular there is a growing interest in sharing live video streams that may cover a live event, events of personal interest, or online activities. These video streams are constrained to using a single camera or video source. Combining multiple video sources requires editing video files to splice or similarly combine them.
Alternatively, more expensive and complicated broadcasting technology must be utilized, such as the technologies used by professional television broadcasts. This technology requires expensive specialty video editing work stations and a team of video editors to queue and time the playback of multiple video sources for a single television broadcast.